


Fifth Year- Fourth Year (Third Year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Sirius Black has excaped! The wizarding world is in a panic as Mass Murder Sirius Black disappears into their mist. Tensions run high. Distrust is brewing, especially in the Peters home where Alice Black is being punished and put under unjust scrutiny. Alice prepares for one of the worst years of her life while struggling to prove to her self that she can do the right thing. But when she needs friends most the only person ever to show belief in her suddenly decides not to. Taytum and Harry Potter face the uncertainty of Sirius Black and realize that he may be after them to finish off their family. But the past is Haunting Taytum as she tries to connect with her brother and remember why Sirius's name means something to her. Meanwhile, Delilah does everything she can to help her cousin as Hermione takes on more classes then she can handle. Are the Peters right is Alice helping Sirius Black into the castle? Or is There another explanation for Sirius's interest in the Hogwarts Castle?





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Alice  
With the escape of my uncle Sirius Black who I have never met or had any contact with, the family sees fit to have me questioned by the ministry who in the time of utter turmoil surrounding “mass murder Sirius Black's escape” is all too happy to interview/ interrogate his only living family. When it is all too clear that I know nothing of my uncle the ministry releases me and I spend the rest of the summer dodging my family who seems convinced that I know something about Sirius. While I know nothing of his whereabouts I do know that he was never in Voldemort’s inner circle nor did he betray Harry’s parents to Voldemort, in fact, it was Peter Pettigrew who is dead at Sirius’s hands though is rumored to be alive.

Taytum  
After winning a significant amount of gold the Weasley’s and I all take a vacation to Egypt to visit Bill. the ancient Egyptian wizards proved to very interesting and advanced in their curses. I enjoy the trip and am utterly fascinated by the curses and magic that surrounds me. I even meat an Egyptian seer who shares whom of the memories of some of the original Egyptian seers. “A rare gift ours is. We must not lose the prophecies that have not been recorded. This is how we share them.” she says placing her hand on mine and tracing the extra line every seer has on their hand images and voices flash through my mind. Moments later they’re finished and I am once more looking at the Egyptian seer. She gives me a smile, “I have one last gift for you if you will allow me” she says motioning me to her crystal ball. I sit across from her and she looks into the ball her eyes glaze over as she starts to speak “you are from an ancient family and you will bring honor to them.” she pauses then continues “you will become the seer we have been waiting for. The one who will change the world” her eyes refocus and she gives my hand a squeeze as I stand. “You know most seers are frauds,” Bill says later. “Bill,” I say exasperated “I am a seer. I’ve been trained by some of the best. I know real seers when I see them.” bill nods and shows the family into the bar where we all get drinks to cool off from being out in the sun. Ginny is still annoyed that Molly wouldn’t let her into the last pyramid. Along the trip, I have been writing letters to Delilah about my adventures. I would write to Alice, but I didn’t want to get her into trouble though I don’t understand how I would. However, this whole summer, I’ve been constantly thinking about Harry, wondering if he’s going to be okay. The Weasley family assures me that he should be doing fine, even though he’s with a terrible muggle family that doesn’t care about him.

Delilah  
After spending most of my summer listening to my parents fighting on the rare occasions that I am in the house I am more than ready to return to Hogwarts where I have friends and people who except me for who I am. When Hermione and her family finally return from their trip to France I spend the rest of my summer with my cousin. Hermione fills me in on the amazing history that she learned about the French wizards. In Diagon alley, while we are shopping for our school supplies Hermione goes off with Harry and Ron leaving me to find the Weasley’s and Taytum. Moments later I find them heading back to the leaky cauldron weighed down with merchandise. “Would you like some help?” I ask Mrs. Weasley. She turns to me “you must be Delilah, Hermione’s cousin.” she says with a smile. I nod and she beams, “thank you for your offer sweetheart but I’m balanced.” she says and the group continues. “Don’t mess with mom’s balance Delilah” the twins say their grins in place. Taytum comes up to me and hugs me “how was the summer?” “Oh, the usual,” I say shifting my own bag of supplies so that we can walk side by side. The three of them look at me with sorrow. “Cut that out” I Snape swatting at the three of them playfully and they laugh. When we enter the leaky cauldron, Harry is seated at a long table with Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione who is stroking a great fluffy ginger-colored cat who is eyeing Ron's pocket hungry. Ginny goes slightly red when she sees Harry and mumbles a hello Percy, on the other hand, holds out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met saying “harry. How nice to see you” “Hello Percy,” Harry says standing and trying to keep a straight face Taytum and the twins share a look as Percy pompously says “hope your well?” while shaking Harry’s hand “very well thanks-“ “Harry!” Fred says elbowing Percy out of the was “Simply splendid to see your old boy-“ “marvelous” George says pushing Fred out of the way Taytum shoves George out of the way taking her brother's hand “absolutely spiffing” she says. Harry is smiling broadly now not bothering to contain his laughter. George shoves Taytum and takes Harry’s hand again “can’t say how spiffing it is-“ “that’s enough now” Mrs. Weasley says “mum” Fred says as though having just now spotted her “how really corking to see you-“ George drops Harry’s hand turning to Mrs. Weasley but before he can chime in she says “I said that’s enough” depositing her shopping in an empty chair. “Hello, Harry dear. I suppose you’ve heard our exciting news” she points to the brand-new silver badge on Percy’s chest. “second head boy in the family” she says swelling with pride. “and last” Fred mutters to me “I don’t doubt that” Mrs. Weasley says frowning “I notice they haven’t made you two prefects” “what do we want to be prefects for?” George asks looking revolted by the idea “it’d take all the fun out of life” “Taytum is, of course, our newest prefect.” Taytum looks away from the twins who she was laughing with as though the remainder of her new responsibilities is something she isn’t quite proud of. Ginny giggles “you want to set a better example for your sister” Mrs. Weasley snaps at the twins seeming to not notice Taytum’s discomfort. “Ginny’s got other brothers to set an example mother. I’m going up to change for dinner…” Percy says loftily. George heaves a sigh as Percy disappears “we tried to shut him in a pyramid” he tells Harry and I “but mum spotted us” After a very enjoyable dinner Taytum and I are sitting in our shared room talking about what we expect the next year to be like. “Prefect though. You should be proud.” I say “I am. I just don’t know how this will affect Fred George and I” Taytum says looking at the prefect badge in her hand. “Dumbledore probably made you prefect because he thinks you can reign in the twins.” “then he doesn’t know me very well. I’m just as bad as they are.” “Taytum don’t worry about it.”

Alice  
“Prefect?” “I don’t believe it. Give me that letter.” mother rips the Hogwarts letter from my hand. And begins to read it over. “Why would Dumbledore make a useless thing like you a prefect?” Taylah says “he did. For whatever reason.” Mother says handing me my letter back. “What do you want as a reward for this achievement?” she asks a for a moment she sounds like a normal mother should minus the disgust that still edges her voice. “I do not desire anything,” I say knowing that the offer was not sincere and they would never buy me anything anyway. Especially not this year with my uncle on the loose.


	2. The Train

Taytum  
The journey to king’s cross is uneventful. At kings cross the ministry drivers find the group trolleys and unload the trunks touch their hats to Mr. Weasley then are off. Mr. Weasley keeps close to Harry’s elbow and I know that this is because of the “Sirius threat”. Mr. Weasley and Harry fall sideways through the barrier. Percy and Ginny take the barrier at a run Delilah, Hermione and I follow at a brisk walk, Fred and George close on our tails along with Ron, with Mrs. Weasley bringing up the rear. Once everyone’s trunks have been loaded on the train then we all return to the platform to say goodbye our parents. Mrs. Weasley kisses all of her children and Hermione and Delilah, me, then finally harry who she gives an extra hug. She says something to him then opens her handbag and starts handing out sandwiches to her kids. Mr. Weasley pulls harry and I aside “there’s something I’ve got to tell the two of you before you leave,” Arthur says in a tense voice. “It's alright Mr. Weasley,” Harry says “I already know” “know what?” I ask “Sirius Black is after me,” Harry says and to my surprise, he sounds perfectly calm. “That is not how I would have had you find out,” Arthur says looking anxious. “What does this have to do with me?” I ask still very confused. “It's entirely possible that he is after you as well. Black probably thinks that by whipping out your entire family especially harry then it will bring You-Know-who back to power.” Arthur says looking at me sadly. “I would know if that was true.” I say “I’ve spent time crystal gazing. There is nothing about Sirius in Harry’s future.” I say Arthur looks taken aback but turns back to Harry. “I want you to give me your word-” “-that I’ll be a good boy and stay in the castle?” Harry says miserably. “Not entirely,” Arthur says looking very serious. “both of you swear to me you won’t go looking for black” this takes both harry and I completely aback. “Not in the future or in the real world,” he says fixing me with a look then turning his attention back to Harry. There is a loud whistle guards are walking along the train slamming all the doors shut. “Promise me harry Taytum that whatever happens” “why would we go looking for someone we know wants to kill us,” Harry asks blankly glancing at me. “Swear to me that whatever you might hear” “Arthur quickly” molly shouts. Steam is billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry and I run for the train and Ron throws open the compartment door for us. I leave the three of them and go to the prefect car at the front of the train. Percy and the new head girl are standing at the front of the car briefing the new prefects and the old on their duties. “Potter,” Percy says when I enter every head turns to me “do not be late to a meeting again understood?” “Understood,” I say glaring at Percy. I glance around the room for an open seat. There is one left at the back of the room up against the wall I sit and to my surprise, the shadowy seat next to me shifts and Alice’s face is revealed. She looks at me then leans back into the shadows her entire body practically disappearing. I listen to Percy tell us what we are to do throughout the ride and the year. After he releases us I join my male counterpart, and the Hufflepuff prefects to patrol the corridors. After introductions, we head out. Cedric and his female counterpart are really nice and Cedric and I end up talking a lot about this coming Quidditch season.

Alice  
“Black” Percy calls from the front of the room before I can leave on patrol. I move over to him annoyed “where is your Slytherin prefect counterpart.” “how should I know” I snap Percy puffs himself up “mind your attitude Black,” he says I glare at him “she wasn’t assigned a Slytherin male counterpart.” the head girl says consulting the list. “If you don’t mind ill start patrolling now,” I say and turn on my heel and head down the train. An hour later after additional lamps have been lit to provide enough illumination because the sky outside is raining so hard that it is pitch black outside. I’m walking the corridors fulfilling my duty as prefect when the train slows heads stick out of compartments then the train lurches to a stop and I stumble but manage to stay upright though it didn’t do much good sense the lamps are all extinguished moments later. I put my hand out to the side where the wall had been moments ago and find it slowly I feel my way along it to the nearest window and look out at the dark. I sigh and pull out my wand illuminating it. I look around there's an empty compartment to my right which I enter and take a seat. After a few moments, I stand and start back towards the prefect car figuring the others are probably convening there to discuss what needs to be done. I’m almost there when I see a hooded figure hovering in the middle of the corridor hooded and rasping. I stop dead voices can be heard but they aren’t normal voices they are screaming pleading voices, angry voices. I clutch at the wall trying not to fall as my legs go weak. The figure glides towards me then after a momentary pause which is enough for the voices to take over completely it moves off. I take a step in the direction I was going originally the voices still screaming and yelling in my head. I clamp my hands over my ears as darkness starts to creep along my vision. My legs give out and I fall into the darkness.

Delilah  
I look at the others once the lamps have flickered back to light and we are once again moving, the rain outside continuing to pound. “What happened?” “what was that about?” “why did all the happiness drain from the air?” “I… don’t know…” I say hesitantly something at the back of my mind is itching to come forward but I can’t figure out what it is. The twins and Taytum look at me “what is it, Delilah?” Taytum asks “I think I know what that all was but I don’t… I can’t put my finger on it” I say still trying to figure out what I know “you’ll figure it out” Fred says gently as he George and lee return to the prank plans they had been examining.

Harry  
Professor Lupin is gone for no more than a few seconds when he returns a limp body in his arms long grey-black hair falling from its head. He places the body on the seat across from me and I stare. Professor Lupin leaves without a word presumably to send his owl. “You ok Harry?” Hermione asks. Ginny is sitting in the corner looking as bad as I feel. No one touches their chocolate. Instead, we watch as Alice Black’s hair turns from black to grey and stays that way. She doesn’t move. “I haven’t poisoned that chocolate you know.” professor lupin says when he returns to the compartment. We all take hesitant bites of chocolate. Warmth spreads down my body. Professor Lupin leans over Alice whose hair is now completely grey but otherwise, nothing about her has changed sense he brought her in. He sighs and stands looking around the crowded compartment.


	3. A New Year

Taytum  
After the sorting Dumbledore stands “welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all and as one of them is very serious I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…” Dumbledore clears his throat and continues “as you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban who are here on Ministry of Magic business.” Dumbledore pauses “they are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new head boy and girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors” Dumbledore pauses looking seriously around the hall nobody moving or making sounds. “on a happier note. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First professor lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of defense against the dark arts teacher” there is scattered applause for lupin who looks particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. Snape was looking along the table at Lupin with a loathing that might have rivaled Snape’s hatred for Harry. “as to our second new appointment” Dumbledore continues “well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn our care of magical creatures teacher retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.” Theirs' tumultuous applause from the Gryffindor table no one at the Slytherin table claps for Hagrid, it is common knowledge that no Slytherin likes him. I pause not seeing Alice in her usual seat at the Slytherin table. Where could she be? I wonder but Dumbledore’s voice brings me back. “well I think that’s everything of importance. Let the feast begin!” the gold plates and goblets before everyone at the tables fill with food and drink. It was a delicious feast the hall echoing with talk laugher and the clatter of knives and forks. When the feast is finished Dumbledore gives the word telling the school that it is time for everyone to go to bed.

Alice  
I sit bolt upright with a gasp. Someone had been mopping my forehead with a cloth I look around madam Pomfrey the school nurse is holding a damp cloth and wearing a grim expression. “Lay still,” she says attempting to shove me back to the bed. I go without complaint “you need chocolate and rest. You had a nasty reaction to the dementors. Why they have to be stationed around the school is nonsense.” she summons a collection of chocolate frogs and places them on my bedside table commanding me to eat. I’ve just unwrapped my fourth when Dumbledore sweeps into the ward alone. He sits in the chair next to my bed. “How are you feeling?” he asks. “Fine sir,” I say not looking him in the eyes. “Miss. black I must inform you that the ministry has requested that you be monitored for communications with your uncle Sirius black.” my eyes snap up to him. Having my family send me for questioning was one thing having my nonexistent communications monitored by the ministry for fear that I am in contact with my uncle who I’ve never met is another. “This is the family’s doing, isn’t it?” I ask Dumbledore knowing he won’t report it back to the family or the ministry. “Unfortunately, yes” “thank you for the information, sir.” I say and open another chocolate frog and stuff it into my mouth. Dumbledore watches me for a moment then leaves the ward. Madam Pomfrey is back moments later checking my eyes and making sure I’m ok to return to the dorm. She releases me to the Slytherin dormitory with a couple of chocolate frogs to eat as I walk. Being a prefect, I already know the password and get in with no problem. Though I instantly regret returning to the Slytherin common room before Taylah had gone to bed. Taylah who had been seated squarely in Flint’s lap snogging him retched herself away and stalked over to me a glint in her eyes that I really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of. “Hit me peters and you lose Slytherin house 50 points,” I say strength and conviction in my voice that I didn’t quite feel. To my surprise, Taylah stops and the common room goes deadly silent. Taylah growls “you can’t always hide behind your perfect powers. You’ll pay for missing the feast one of these days.” then she and flint leave the common room for some privacy. I roll my eyes as I enter my dorm and collapse on the bed.

Taytum  
I can’t decide how I feel about having Remus as my defense against the dark arts teacher. Though I’m about to find out how his classes will be, cense Fred, George, Lee and I along with the Slytherins in our year will be starting with his class. Alice enters behind us her eyes circled with dark and a lost look in them. “What happened to her?” the twins ask looking at Alice. “Oh, now you care” I Snape they look at me shocked. “Taytum are you ok?” George asks “you’re usually the one telling us to talk to her and be nice.” Fred points out. “I’m fine,” I say sighing slightly “just stressed. It’s our OWL year”


	4. Sirius Black's Breakin

Delilah  
In the beginning of October, the Gryffindor team starts practices, Flint also starts working the Slytherin team. Though it is quite obvious instantly that Malfoy’s continued faking of his injury will leave the Slytherin team without a seeker. At the end of October, the first Hogsmeade weekend is posted on the common room bulletin board. The next day the Weasley twins Taytum and I make plans for the Hogsmeade weekend, mostly consisting of what to buy at Zonko’s. on Halloween morning I wake up ready for the day. Fred and George, lee and Taytum meet me in the entrance hall and the five of us head down the grounds with the rest of the students heading to Hogsmeade. Taytum seems temporarily distracted by Harry who is saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione then disappearing up the steps of the castle. When we return to the school with the group I walk with them up to the library where Taytum and I leave the boys as they continue up to the Gryffindor tower. “They don’t want to start studying for their owls yet.” Taytum sighs looking down at her divination book. The food at the Halloween feast is its usual fantastic array. The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. I’ve just settled into an armchair when Flitwick arrives and tells the entirety of the house to return to the great hall with him while the school is searched. When we arrive the whole of Gryffindor house is already there Percy and the Gryffindor prefects near the top of the hall listening to instructions from Dumbledore. The Ravenclaw prefects break away to join them and I move over to Fred and George, “what’s going on. Why are we all down here” Fred and George detail what happened to the portrait of the fat lady that guards their tower and how it was Sirius Black. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins enter at the same time and soon all the prefects including Alice are listening to instructions from Percy. Theories about how Sirius black could have gotten into the school run ramped through the houses. Hermione scoffs at most of them as do I because all of them are so ridiculous that it's almost comical. The only ones not theorizing at least not as heavily as the rest of the school is the Slytherins especially the ones in Taylah’s gang. Many of them are shooting glares and discussed looks at Alice as she listens to prefect instructions. Distantly I wonder what they are talking about but my thoughts are interrupted by Percy shouting, “the lights are going out now!” I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!” everyone grabs sleeping bags and the prefects start patrolling around ensuring that there are isles to move up and down. A hiss emanates from the Slytherins as Alice passes and Percy yells at them to be quiet. Soon the only light came from the ghosts talking to the prefects as the patrolled and the enchanted ceiling which looked like the sky outside. For a long time, I lay looking up at the sky thinking about Sirius black and how he could have gotten in. Alice pauses nearby at one point and stairs up at the stars a strange longing look on her face that I’ve never seen before. I turn my head to see if Fred and George saw it too but they are both asleep.

Alice  
I walk around the hall as instructed telling people off for talking. Every hour a teacher reappears to check that everything is quiet. Manny of the prefects are told to go to sleep around three in the morning leaving one or two from each house patrolling I walk restlessly through the students wanting desperately to be out on the grounds enjoying the air and the light of the full moon but instead I’m here attempting to avoid the glares from the Slytherins who are still awake. Finally, professor Dumbledore comes back and walks over to Percy slowly and discreetly I move nearer so that I may hear what they are talking about but when Snape sweeps towards them I backtrack as though I heard someone talking and miss the conversation entirely. The school talked of nothing but Sirius black for the next few days. Much to my annoyance, I am summoned to Snape’s office two days after his break in and find Dumbledore and Snape in the office. “Sit miss black” Snape snarls. I sit “I have just received word from your family that you helped Sirius black into this castle on Halloween.” Snape says I sit stunned for a moment. “Well?” Snape says. I look up at him remembering what the family said about Snape being a legilimens “I didn’t help Sirius black into the castle. I’ve never been in contact or even met my uncle. I’ve been raised by the peters my entire life. Why would I help my murderous uncle break into the castle?” I say my curiosity getting the better of me in the end. “I will report this letter to the ministry as well as what miss black has said in response to the accusations,” Dumbledore says evenly. “They will make a decision.” he sweeps from the room and I turn back to Snape waiting to be dismissed. “You can go,” he says and I stand and leave.


	5. The Match

Taytum  
The day before the first match the winds reach howling points and the rain falls harder than ever. The Slytherin team is smug with the fact that they are not playing, though Alice looks as though she is trying to stay awake through classes and has forgotten to convincingly fake looking as though she is pleased to not be playing on Saturday. Wood practically follows Harry around talking about tactics for their match against Hufflepuff. Later in the day the twins and I head to defense against the dark arts and find professor Snape standing at the front of the class. I take my seat at the back of the class with Fred and George who look as shocked as I feel. No one in the class speaks as Snape looks over the class when the bell sounds he says coldly “turn to page 394” I flip open my book and glance at the page he had instructed the class to turn to, “werewolves?” one of the Gryffindor’s near the front asks. Snape sets the class to work on taking notes on werewolves from the book. And when the bell rings he holds the class back. “you will each write an essay to be handed to me on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject and I want them by Monday morning. It is time someone took this class in hand. You will be prepared for your owls.” Snape practically growls then releases the class. The next morning the wind is howling over the sounds of thunder and rain.

Delilah  
After breakfast, I’m sitting miserably in the rain watching as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team’s stager onto the field. Within minutes both teams are merely soaking blobs flying through the air, at the first flash of lightning madam hooch’s whistle sounds and the teams splash to the muddy field. Moments later the teams are back in the air harry flies with new determination after Hermione fixed his glasses to repel water.

Taytum  
After yet another flash of lightning harry pauses looking at one of the topmost empty row of seats, I follow his gaze and see the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, the form of the grim. Harry’s eyes are big with shock, he knows of course what the grim means. harry tears his eyes from it and zooms off after the snitch. “Taytum!” someone shouts its Alicia who throws the Quaffle to me. But something was happening an eerie silence was falling across the stadium followed almost immediately by a wave of penetrating cold, and something is moving on the field. Dementors, at least 100 of their hidden faces pointing up at the players. Harry from way above me falls, “no!” I scream diving after him encouraging my broom down just as a silvery shape shoots past me at the dementors and Harry’s body slows. Dumbledore is at Harry’s side when I land. Harry is already on a stretcher. I start to follow but someone stops me. Its Fred his face spattered with rain George lands moments later. “He’ll be fine,” the twins say and I follow them into the changing rooms though no one is changing.

Delilah  
I wait for the Gryffindor team outside of the locker room with Ron and Hermione the three of us huddled under an umbrella that I am conjuring with my wand. Once we’re all gathered around Harry’s bed the team starts to talk about what happened. To my surprise, Alice is curled in a tight ball on a bead nearby her eyes shut hands over her ears unmoving. Madam Pomphrey throws a blanket over her and continues her duties. Harry’s eyes snap open. “Harry!” Taytum says looking white under the mud and as though she is barely containing the urge to throw herself on her brother in relief. “How are you feeling,” Fred asks Harry looks around at all of us for a moment then sits up suddenly “what happened” everyone gasps as he sways slightly. “You fell off,” Fred says “must have been-what-fifty feet?” “we thought you’d died,” Alicia says shaking. Hermione makes a squeaky noise and I put my arm around her. “But the match, what happened? Are we doing a replay?” for a moment no one says anything. “We didn’t-loose?” Harry asks “Diggory got the snitch,” George says “just after you fell. He didn’t realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch.” Taytum says and something in her voice changes as she talks about Diggory. “But they won fair and square...even wood admits it” George finishes. “Where is wood?” harry asks noticing wood isn’t with the team. “Still in the showers,” Fred says, “we think he’s trying to drown himself” Harry puts his face to his knees his hands gripping his hair. The twins and Taytum instantly start comforting him. After ten minutes madam Pomphrey tells us all to leave the team leaves first followed by Ron and Hermione. I bring up the rear looking at Alice who hasn’t moved the entire time we were there. “Get away from my sister” someone snarls. I turn its Taylah who clearly changed out of her soaking wet robes into clean dry ones before coming up to see her sister. I leave wondering why Taylah is so obsessed with Alice.

Taytum  
Madam Pomphrey insists on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. As a result, he has a stream of visitors including Ginny and the Gryffindor team including wood who told Harry the loss wasn’t his fault. Alice too is kept in the hospital wing for the weekend though she isn’t awake for most of it. According to Harry she only just woke up at around three in the morning Sunday screaming. At the moment she is sitting in bed staring at the wall opposite her eating the head of a chocolate frog. Her hair has a slight grey tint to it but otherwise, she looks like the same Alice I know. Though Harry doesn’t say anything I can tell that something about the match is still bothering him. When I ask he doesn’t say anything?

Alice  
Harry watches me finish a chocolate frog than to my surprise he speaks to me. “What do you hear when the dementors get close to you?” I look at him shocked by the question. “I don’t hear anything,” I say picking up another chocolate frog and starting to unwrap it. “You do,” Harry says eating his own chocolate. “That’s why you had your ears covered afterward.” I glare at him and he backs off. Though distantly I wonder what he hears though he doesn’t react as I do I could tell from the question that he hears something when he is near a dementor.


	6. The Holidays

Taytum  
I’m on my way back to the library where Delilah and the boys are working on potions essays when I bump into someone. “Sorry,” I say automatically. “It’s ok. You’ve got a lot on your mind” I look up at the person I ran in to and find Cedric Diggory looking down at me. “Sorry?” I ask “you’ve got a lot on your mind. Giving the fact that Harry fell. You're worried about your brother it’s understandable.” he says “how is harry?” he asks. “He’s doing a lot better.” I say “he’s an excellent seeker. I’m glad to hear that he’s on the mend. And what about you? How are you?” Cedric asks “I’m ok.” I say giving Cedric a smile which he returns. “Good.” he glances at his watch. “I’ll see you around,” he says then leaves.

Alice  
Professor Lupin asks me to stay back after our defense against the dark arts class so I wait while all the other students leave the classroom. “I heard what happened at the match.” I look at him confused. “With you collapsing. Are you alright?” “with all due respect sir. Why do you care if I’m alright?” I ask a little snappish. Professor Lupin, however, doesn’t look taken aback at my tone. “I was the one who found you after you collapsed on the train,” I say nothing but professor lupin continues. “I recognized you instantly. I knew your family. You have horrors in your past that many of your classmates don’t including your foster family. If you ever need someone to talk to about what you experience…” professor lupin pauses then continues “don’t hesitate to ask” “thank you, sir. But I don’t need help” I say and walk out of the room without another word utterly puzzled at the entire exchange. With Malfoy’s removal of his bandages, the Slytherin team returns with new vigor to practices. At the end of November, Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match which according to Flint is exactly what the Gryffindor team was counting on, and there for the increase in practices. I’m walking back from the pitch one day when Flint grabs me by the arm, “Black! You need to get it together. Your flying is not at all what it needs to be.” I attempt to wrench my arm from his grasp. “I am working hard on my owls Flint I’m sorry if I can’t fly at my usual ability, but I have a lot going on at the moment.” “I don’t care” flint growls “you need to be flying at better than your usual if you want to remain on this team. Get it together Black” Flint says “you won’t kick me off the team.” I say angrily finally wrenching my arm free “I’m your best chaser” flint grabs my arm and throws me towards the wall “you are not the best” he says advancing distantly I see Taylah standing in the background. “I am” he growls and hits me across the face. I stumble putting a hand to my face fumbling for my wand. Flint watches me stand and face him “if you would get out of your own head and look at the rest of your team you would realize that the rest of us are actually good players” I growl finally disentangling my wand from my robs. That’s when Taylah advances out of nowhere taking me to the ground with her usual shove then smacking me across the face. Flint to is advancing as I scramble back “you are not the captain of this team” flint snaps “you should listen to your other teammates.” I say Flint picks me up by the neck of my robes and Taylah starts to laugh her merciless laugh. Flint flings me into a suit of armor “I don’t have to listen to any of you. I am the captain and you will listen to me.” Flint says advancing once more. I produce my wand and point it straight at the two of them flint stops but Taylah pulls her own wand. “What’s going on?” a voice asks and one of the other Slytherin prefects comes down the stairs. A seventh year like Taylah and flint this Slytherin prefect is well muscled and bigger than flint. “Magic in the corridors is forbidden. Put your wands away. You each loose Slytherin house 20 points for this” he says then continues down the stairs to the dungeons.

Delilah  
When the list of who will be staying at the castle over the holidays goes around I sign it as Hermione did. Taytum tells me that she and Ron will be staying as well as harry meaning I won’t be totally alone on Christmas. When the holidays come, I spend most of my time hanging out with Taytum. After a visit to Hagrid’s Harry Ron and Hermione return to the school and start researching animal rights cases when Taytum and I ask them what they are doing they tell us about Buckbeak’s trial and we agree to help them. When Harry receives a Firebolt anonymously Hermione and I are concerned Taytum like Ron, however, is caught up in the brilliance of the firebolt. When I finally bring her to her senses Harry and Ron are furious with Hermione for telling professor McGonagall. When the rest of the school returns the group is all too happy.

Alice  
I return from the holidays with my usual bruised and cracked ribs, black eye and beaten down attitude that follows the annual squashing of my rebellious tendencies. Though this year’s beating was much worse because Sirius Black has managed to remain uncaught. I’m sitting in one of the empty compartments when the twins walk past to my surprise and partial annoyance they stop and knock on my compartment door. “What do you want Weasleys?” I snap not looking up from my book. The two of them enter the compartment and close the door. “We need your advice on a prank we’re thinking about pulling. “As a prefect I do not encourage such nonsense.” I say marking my page “however, if you’re coming to me for help it must be important.” I say closing my book with a Snape and looking at the twins for the first time. They seem taken aback for a moment and for a brief moment I wonder if the bruises on my face really look that bad. George is the first to move sitting across from me and holding out a piece of parchment. I take it and open it “punching telescope,” I say looking over the outline “yep” Fred still standing near the door. “That wasn’t a question” I Snape at him. Fred glares at me but I ignore him and continue to look over the outline. “You did such a good job with the color bombs and the aging hat we were hoping you could do the same for this one,” George says I look up at him and he looks back at me his usual grin in place making his face look elegantly angled. “I’ll see what I can do,” I say folding the page back into its previous state and tucking it in the front cover of my book then resuming my previous page. The twins leave and I am once again alone with my book free to let myself be.


	7. The Firebolt

Taytum  
With the return of the whole school, the twins Delilah and I resume our usual mischief. Between prefect responsibilities, my workload and studying for my owls though I don’t have a lot of time to spare. The twins despite my continues encouragement don’t start to study for their owls. Harry tells me about his lessons with Remus one night detailing the spell he is learning to repel the dementors and he also finally tells me what he hears every time one comes near him. “Do you hear them too?” harry asks looking at me with so much hurt begging to be understood that it breaks my heart. “No, I don’t. Harry, I’m so sorry.” I say putting my arm around him he leans into me as he says “what were they like?” “Harry I was barely three” “try to remember. Please” he says “mom was extraordinarily kind to everyone. Dad was funny and would play jokes on mom and I. He used to produce multi-colored lights for you. You thought it was the most fascinating thing in the world. You would laugh for hours watching those lights change colors and shapes.” Harry looks at me again and I instantly regret telling him about our parents. Before I can say anything he stands up and leaves. Ron who saw the entire thing follows him moments later but comes back almost instantly. Fred and George come up to me “what's up with you?” they ask in unison. “The past,” I say miserably. “Thought your thing was the future,” Fred says jokingly. “I cant connect to my own brother. I knew our parents he didn't. I cant connect.” I say feeling tears start to form in my eyes. The twins engulf me in a four-armed hug when I've regained my composure George says slowly almost hesitant “if Harry is looking for someone to connect to… he could talk to Alice. She lost both of her parents. And she collapses around the dementors to.” “I don't think Alice can help him. Not now,” I say dryly. “What do you mean?” “her family affiliation…” I trail off remembering that the twins don't know about Sirius black supposedly being after Harry and possibly me.

Delilah  
When it turns out that Ron's rat Scabbers is dead Hermione starts avoiding him and after Harry tried to point out that her cat had it out for Scabbers she loses her temper with him and starts hiding in the library with me attempting to do all of her work. She even manages to still find time to look up stuff for Buckbeak’s trial that Harry and Ron seem to have forgotten all about. I help her instead lifting enormous volumes down about magical law and animal rights. “Too bad we don't have a descendant of Newt Scamander,” I say one night closing a particularly large book about the misuse of magic. Hermione looks up at me puzzled. I pull out my copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander and hold it out for Hermione to look at. “His work was fascinating,” I say flipping open the book to the section on hippogriffs. Hermione, however, is no longer paying attention her full attention being devoted to the muggle studies essay in front of her. I sigh and continue to read the section making notes and comparing them to my other notes and forming a dialog for Hagrid to follow.

Taytum  
Ron takes the loss of Scabbers very hard. When Harry offers to let him ride his Firebolt, however, Ron seems to cheer up a bit. I’m running to Quidditch practice because I almost forgot we had it, meaning I was about to be late if I didn’t run there. I was almost at the bottom of the marble stairs when I trip and fall. Luckily, someone caught me, it’s Cedric. “I think you just…..fell for me,” says Cedric with a smirk. “Put me down,” I say and I run to practice as I feel myself blushing. Cedric and I have been constantly getting closer to each other, we seem to have a connection. The twins think that he’s been flirting with me, but I honestly can’t tell since I am oblivious when it comes to love, it took me so long for me to realize that I like him. I come to practice and I made it on time. Thanks to madam hooch giving the team her professional opinion of Harry's Firebolt.” madam hooch? Is it okay if Harry had the firebolt back? We need to practice…” madam hooch hands Harry his broom and she and Ron go and sit in the stands. The team gathers around wood for final instructions. “Harry I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as seeker. It's cho chang. She’s a fourth year and she’s pretty good... I really hoped she wouldn't be fit she’s had some problems with injuries…” wood scowls his displeasure. “On the other hand she rides a comet two sixty which is going to look like a joke next to the firebolt” he says giving harry’s broom a look of fervent admiration then said “okay everyone lets go.” it was the best practice ever; the team inspired by the presence of the firebolt in their midst performed their best moves faultlessly and by the time we all hit the ground again wood didn't have a single criticism to make which as George pointed out was a first.

Alice  
The next morning I'm seated at the Slytherin table my nose buried in my ancient runes book when Harry and his firebolt enter accompanied by what could only be the boys from Harry's dormitory as an honor guard. The Slytherin team sitting nearby look thunderstruck as Harry passes Many people go over to the Gryffindor table to congratulate Harry and to look at the firebolt. Malfoy, crab, and Goyle go over and see for themselves whether it is true and after some conversation, they return and the Slytherin team gathers close to listen to Malfoys account of the broom.

Taytum  
Once Harry's broom is placed in the center of the table people start to come over to see it. Cedric comes over and congratulates Harry on finding such a superb replacement for his nimbus. To my surprise, he turns to me afterward “good luck today Taytum. Not that you need it” then leaves. “What was that all about," Fred asks. “No idea. Though it wasn't a threat it was friendly.” “you two have gotten close lately.” George points out. “He’s a great partner for prefect patrols. Better than my male counterpart.” I say glaring down the table at the Gryffindor prefect boy who hasn't done any of his duties.

Alice  
The teams walk out to tumultuous applause. Wood and Dvies the Ravenclaw captain shake hands than them off. “they’re off and the big excitement this match is the firebolt that harry potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to which broomstick the firebolts going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's world championship-“ Lee says as harry laps the pitch. “Jordan would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?” Professor McGonagall's voice interrupts “right you are professor- just giving a bit of background information- the firebolt incidentally has a built-in auto-break and-“ “Jordan!” “okay okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal… she scores” I watch as Harry dives for the ground clearly having seen the snitch, cho chang seeing what he was doing tears after him. He’s ten feet away when a bludger aimed by the Ravenclaw beater makes him veer off course. There's an “oooooh” of disappointment from the Gryffindor end and applause from the Ravenclaws which the Slytherin team joins in. “Gryffindor leads by 80 points to zero and look at that Firebolt go! Potter’s really putting it through its paces now see it turn-chang’s comet is just no match for it the firebolts precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-“ McGonagall cuts him off once more and lee goes back to commenting on the match. Ravenclaw was pulling back they now hat 30 points to Gryffindor's 80. Harry flies around searching for the snitch cho tailing him one instant has wood yelling at Harry to knock her off if he needs to. Harry soars up after that cho still following, he dives and cho follows Harry pulls out of the dive sharply and cho goes hurtling down. Harry takes off towards the Ravenclaw end cho many feet below does the same harry was gaining on the snitch then something happens cho screams pointing at three tall hooded dementors looking up at Harry, Harry plunges his hand into his robs shouts an incantation and sends an enormous silver white figure towards the three figures. Still holding his wand Harry captures the snitch and the game is over. The Gryffindor team lands in total disarray and the fans spill onto the field the professors as well, meanwhile, Malfoy, crab Goyle, and Marcus flint are attempting to disentangle themselves from the long black robes they had been wearing, McGonagall standing over them looking furious.


	8. The Second Breakin

Taytum  
The post-match party lasted until professor McGonagall showed up at one in the morning and told everyone to go to bed. I'm fast asleep when a shout sounds from the boy's dormitories followed by thundering feet on the stairs. I follow some of the girls down the staircase in time to hear Percy say “nonsense! You had too much to eat Ron-had a nightmare…” I push through the crowd and join Harry and the others around Ron. “Now really enough’s enough!” Professor McGonagall had returned slamming the portrait hole behind her. “I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match but this is getting ridiculous Percy I expected better of you!” “I certainly didn't authorize this professor!” Percy says puffing himself up indignantly “I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare” “IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!” Ron yells “PROFESSOR I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!” professor McGonagall stairs at him. “Don't be ridiculous Weasley how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?” “ask him!” Ron says pointing at Sir Cadogan's picture “ask him if he saw…” professor McGonagall pushes back out into the corridor and Harry and I share a look. What if this wasn't a coincidence? Could my brother be in danger? When it is revealed that Sir Cadogan had indeed let Sirius black enter the tower because he had the whole weeks worth on a piece of paper Neville Longbottom squeaks.

Alice  
Word of Sirius Black's break into Gryffindor tower and subsequent disappearance travels fast. Two days later and to my utter amazement I receive two owls one is the family owl who is clutching a letter from the family to me and the other is an owl I have never seen before who when I take its letter ruffles its feathers importantly and flies back out of the hall. I open the one from the family and stair at the words on it in horror.

 

We know you are helping Sirius black into the castle and despite how proud we are that you want to dispatch the potter threat we can not let you bring this dishonor on this family. You will stop immediately or we will turn you into the ministry.

 

Putting my horror aside at the absurdity that I just read I set the letter down and open the second letter. This one is addressed to me with no outside notation as to its previous location. The letter inside is polite

 

Miss Black,  
We have received an anonymous tip that you are helping your uncle Sirius black into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As this is a serious matter concerning the security of the students of Hogwarts we have arranged an audience with you and the headmaster on the 20th of April at 10 o'clock. Please be prompt. Sincerely minister for magic Cornelius fudge

 

So on Saturday while the rest of my year heads to Hogsmeade I head up to the headmaster's office give the password and take the spiral stairs. When I enter the office Dumbledore is seated behind his desk fudge and an Auror are seated on either side of him. “Miss Black welcome. Please take a seat.” Dumbledore says motioning to the chair in front of the three men. I take my designated seat. Instantly chains clank around my ankles and arms tying me to the chair. “You know of course why you are here,” the Auror says in a gruff voice that sounds almost as though he hasn't used it often enough. “I would like to hear the charges against me,” I say evenly my voice devoid of emotion. “You are not being arrested miss black. This is merely a questioning to ensure that you are not aiding your relative to enter this school.” fudge says in a would be gentle voice but I can hear the distrust in the edges so I choose to look at Dumbledore. I stay silent for a long time the entire room does. Fudge is the first to break the silence, “what do you know of your uncle Sirius black.” “he was sent to Azkaban for murdering a street full of muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew. The largest piece of which was Pettigrew's finger.” “you live with an influential wizarding family yet you know so little about your own family?” “My family is dead,” I say evenly. “You have a living uncle” “just because he is alive doesn't mean he's part of my life,” I say looking at the Auror who looks back at me just as evenly. “You're in your fifth year here, what career path are you planning on pursuing?” “I have a few ministry jobs that I am considering,”I say wondering what my career has to do with Sirius Black. “You are aware of course that aiding a convicted criminal is punishable through imprisonment yourself.” “your going to send me to Azkaban on the word of an anonymous tip that you can't even prove is true or not. I have never met, contacted, or even known that I had an uncle until this year. And even now I have never met or contacted Sirius black. We do not choose our families. Why are you punishing me for mine?” I say leaning forward in the chair and looking directly at fudge so that the chains are digging into my skin. “Are their secret passages in and out of this school.” “to my knowledge no,”I say leaning back in my chair. “Though a castle of this age it is entirely possible.” “but you have never been inside a secret passage that leads to or from this school.” “no, I have not,”I say waiting to see where this is going. “Have you ever met your uncle or had any contact with him” “as I told you before I have never met my uncle or been in contact with him. I was unaware that he existed until this year.” “would he have any reason to contact you” “no” “why?” “I'm the daughter of his younger brother. He never met me to my knowledge. I'm as anonymous to him as he is to me.” “you seem to know so little about your blood family why is that?” “I was three years old when my mother was murdered and my father disappeared and is presumed dead. I have close to no memories of my parents.” “you are an exceedingly bright student. You're telling us that you were never curious about your family tree?” “curiosity in the Peters family is highly discouraged. I never asked about my blood family and they never told me about them.”


	9. The Final Match

Taytum  
With the Easter holidays not being much of holidays and the Gryffindor Slytherin match fast approaching wood is pushing the team harder and harder. The match approaches in the highest charged atmosphere in living memory. By the time the holidays were over tension between the two teams and their houses was at the breaking point. Harry had the worst of it Slytherins would stick their legs out to trip him and Malfoy's two crones would pop up then slouch away when Harry was surrounded by people. Wood gave instructions that Harry wasn't to go anywhere unaccompanied. The whole of the house rose to the occasion. The night before the match is so tense that Fred, George and I decide to be louder and more exuberant than ever. Alicia and Katie laugh at our jokes while wood sits crouched over a model of the pitch prodding figures across it with his wand. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione removed from the center of attention. The next morning as the team enters the great hall it erupts into enormous applause. Both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding us as well. The Slytherin table hissed rather loudly as we walk past. After a quick breakfast, the team leaves again accompanied by applause. “Good luck Harry!” cho calls. Harry blushes and I look from him to cho wondering. Fred and George catch my gaze, “taytum leave it alone today.” George says. Wood paces the field stareing around with the team behind him. Finally, the front doors open and the rest of the school spills out onto the grounds.

Delilah  
I help my fellow Ravenclaws unfurl a large Gryffindor banner then dawn taytum’s scarf loosely around my neck ready to cheer her and the twins on. Out on the pitch ¾ of the crowd is made up of scarlet and gold. “and here comes the Slytherin team, led my captain flint. He’s made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-“ more boos from the Slytherin crowd. however, I agree with Lee's assessment Malfoy while definitely the smallest on the team, was closely followed by Alice who had never been slight of build after years of training. “captains shake hands!” madam hooch says. Flint and wood approach each other and grasp each other’s hands very tightly it looked as though each was trying to break the others fingers. “mount your brooms!” madam hooch says “three…two…one…” at the sound of her whistle the two teams shoot into the air.

Alice  
Instantly as discussed Malfoy tails harry as he searches for the snitch. “and its Gryffindor in possession, Alicia spinet of Gryffindor with the quaffle heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good Alicia! Argh no- quaffle intercepted by Black of Slytherin tearing up the field-wham!- nice bludger work there by George Weasley, Black drops the quaffle it's caught by Potter Gryffindor back in possession come on Taytum -nice swerve around Warrington duck Taytum that’s a bludger- she scores! Ten-zero to Gryffindor!” Taytum punches the air as she soars around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below screaming its delight- “ouch!” Taytum was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her. “sorry!” Flint says as the crowd boos. “sorry didn’t see her” a moment later Fred chucks his beater’s club at the back of flints head. Sending flints head into his broom handle causing his nose to bleed. “that will do!” shrieked madam hooch zooming between them. “penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their chaser!” “come off it miss!” Fred howled but madam hooch blows her whistle and Alicia flies forward to take the penalty. “come on Alicia! Yelled lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. “YES! SHE’S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!” everyone watches as I fly forward to take the penalty but Flint zooms past shoving me out of the way, I spin briefly before reversing and watch as flint still bleeding takes the penalty. “course wood’s a superb keeper!” Lee tells the crowd as flint waits for madam hooch’s whistle. “superb! Very difficult to pass-very difficult indeed-YES! I DON’T BELIEVE IT! HE’S SAVED IT!” and play resumes “Gryffindor in possession no Slytherin in possession-no!-Gryffindor in possession and its Katie bell for Gryffindor with the quaffle she’s streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!” Montague the other Slytherin chaser had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of the quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air managed to stay on her broom but dropped the quaffle into flint’s waiting hands. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper. “THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY CHEATING-“ “Jordan if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!” “I'm telling it like it is professor!” harry dives Malfoy taring after him the Slytherin beaters send the two bludgers in Harry's direction in succession. Bole and Derrick then zoom towards harry clubs raised, Harry turns upward and bole and derrick collided with a crunch. “haha!” lee yells as the beaters lurched away from each other clutching their heads. “too bad boys! You’ll need to get up earlier than that to beat a firebolt. And its Gryffindor in possession again, as Potter take the quaffle- flint alongside her- poke him in the eye Taytum!-it was a joke professor it was a joke-oh no-flint in possession flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts come on now Wood save-!” but flint scores lee swears and professor McGonagall tries to tug the megaphone away from him. “sorry professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So Gryffindor in the lead thirty points to ten and Gryffindor in possession-“ it was turning into the dirtiest game in Slytherin vs Gryffindor in history. Flint enraged by Gryffindor's early lead leads the team in taking the quaffle by any means necessary. Bole hits Alicia with his club and tries to say he thought she was a bludger. George elbowed bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties and wood managed to save flint’s shot making the score 40-10 to Gryffindor. Katie scored next making the Gryffindor lead 50-10. Fred and George were swooping around her clubs raised in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick at a nod from flint take advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both bludgers at wood both catching him in the stomach one after another. Madam Hooch was beside herself “YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!” she shrieked at bole and derrick. “Gryffindor penalty!” Taytum took the penalty scoring putting the lead 60-10 Gryffindor.

Taytum  
Warrington takes the quaffle and moments later Fred pelted one of the bludgers in his direction Warrington drops the quaffle and Alicia seized it putting it through the Slytherin goal- 70-10. The Gryffindor's below are screaming themselves hoarse. Harry puts on a burst of speed upwards clearly in pursuit of the snitch and Malfoy throws himself forward grabbing harry’s brooms tail. “penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!” madam hooch screeched shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus 2001. “YOU CHEATING SCUM!” Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone dancing out of professor McGonagall's reach. “YOU FILTHY CHEATING B-“ Professor McGonagall didn’t even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction her hat had fallen off and she too was shouting furiously. Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was starting to slip “Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal- Black scores-“ lee grones “70-20 to Gryffindor…” Harry is marking Malfoy so closely that the two of them are practically joined at the knees. “Taytum Potter gets the quaffle for Gryffindor come on Taytum come on!” every Slytherin player is streaking towards me trying to block me. Harry comes pelting out of nowhere effectively scattering the Slytherins. “she scores! She scores! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!” harry almost pelts headlong into the stands he skids to a halt and reverses but Malfoy has already dived for the snitch. Harry dives frantically after Malfoy and in a while motion, he knocks Malfoy's arm out of the way and “YES!” lee shouts.

Alice  
The Gryffindor team collides with harry mid-air yelling. In a heap of chaos the team lands on the field “we’ve won the cup! We’ve won the cup!” the Gryffindor team shouts. The crimson supporters are pouring over the barriers hands are raining down on the Gryffindor team. I stay in the air as the Slytherin team lands and flint storms off, his team following close behind. The Gryffindor team is hoisted into the air on the shoulders of the crowd as I land nearby. I stand watching as the Gryffindor team is carried to Dumbledore with the house cup wood passes harry the cup sobbing. Fred and George’s twin grins are so wide they look like their about to fall off their faces.

Delilah  
Taytum the twins, Lee and I are walking back towards Gryffindor tower when a voice calls Taytum's name. We all turn and find Cedric Diggory walking briskly towards us a Gryffindor banner rolled up under his arm. “Cedric” taytum says smiling slightly. The twins share a look and I wonder if they are thinking what I'm thinking. That taytum is crushing on Cedric. “Hey, you played great out there,” Cedric says ignoring the brotherly looks that Fred and George are now wearing. “Um, thanks, but what exactly are you doing here?” She asks hoping for answers. “Wow, it’s nice to see you too, Taytum” Cedric laughs. “Sorry, I am just curious, and it’s nice to see you, there you go.” “I’m just messing with you, and I came here because I have a question to ask you,” says Cedric. “Wow, must be important if you have to come all this way,” Taytum says while laughing. Cedric laughs too. “Actually, yeah.” “So...what’s your question?” Cedric takes a deep breath. He seems nervous. “I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?” Cedric asks then looks up at her. I am shocked and I can tell that taytum is equally as shocked.


	10. The Godfather

Taytum  
I never thought that he liked me like that, it’s like a dream come true. “Yes, I would love to!” A huge smile appears on Cedric’s face and he pulls me into a big hug. He walks with the rest of us back towards Gryffindor tower even complementing  
The twins on their flying and their performance in the match. This seems to win them over and they relax their protective big brother expressions. As June approaches the days become cloudless and sultry all anyone wanted to do was stroll around the grounds and flop down. But exams were nearly upon everyone forcing students to focus. Even Fred and George were pulling themselves into the studying mode as we all prep for the OWLs. Alice could been seen in the library buried so deep in her studies that the rest of the world might as well have been invisible. Though she is sporting a vivid black bruise under her right eye she doesn't seem to mind. Fred and George are still puzzled by my resistance to her this year but i can't tell them. On the last day of exams harry tells me about Buckbeak's execution and after a brief debate about whether or not he, Ron, Hermione and i could fit under the invisibility cloak that was our fathers i agree to come along. But i tell them to use the cloak while i use a disillusionment charm. Everything goes smoothly until we are all on our way back to the castle Scabbers who was found in one of hagrid’s milk jugs will not stay in Rons pocket. I'm looking around trying to see if there is anything that would be making Scabbers go crazy that's when i see the sleek dark shape of a wolf crouched low to the ground its ears perked up listening to Scabbers squeeks. That's when Ron appears out of nowhere now chasing the free rat. Harry and Hermione emerge moments later running after him i chase them forgetting that i'm still not visible. An enormous pale-eyed black dog appears suddenly and leaps taking Harry down in a whirl of hair, but its leap carried it to far and it rolls of him. Harry tries to stand but the dog is spinning around for a new attack i see Ron throw herself in front of Harry and the dog takes him dragging him backwards towards the tree. The willow comes to life as Harry and Hermione are flung backwards. I uncast my disillusionment charm. Harry and i light our wands. Moments later by the fading light and the light of harry’s and i’s wands we see/ hear ron’s leg break. “harry- we’ve got to go for help” hermione gasps “no that thing is big enough to eat him; we haven’t got time-“ “harry-we’re never going to get through without help-“ hermione says as a branch whipps down at them twigs clenched. “if that dog can get in we can” harry says darting to and fro trying to find a way through the branches. Hermione is dancing on the spot. I thought occurs to me and i have just raised my wand to immobilize the tree when it stops moving on its own. “Crookshanks!” Hermione whispers clutching harry’s arm “how did he know-“ “he’s friends with that dog” Harry says grimly. “i've seen them together. Come on- and keep you wand out-“ and the three of us head down the passage. Once we've reached the dark landing we all whisper “nox” together and the lights at the end of our wands went out. Only one door was open. As we crept toward it, we could hear movement from behind it a low mone and then a deep purring. We exchange a last look a last nod. Wand held tightly before him Harry kicked the door wide open Hermione and i close on his heels. On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him clutching his leg which stuck out at a strange angle was Ron. Harry and Hermione dashed across to him but i stay near the door something doesn't feel right, “Ron are you okay?” “where’s the dog?” “not a dog” Ron moans. His teeth gritted with pain. “harry it’s a trap-“ “what-“ “he’s the dog…he’s an animagus…” Ron says starting over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheels around. With a snap the man in the shadows closed the door behind us. Sirius Black’s hair was matted and filthy, his eyes shining out of his shrunken sockets were the only things that looked remotely human. His skin had a waxy tint to it and it was stretched tightly over the bones of his face. Black looks at Harry, Ron, and Hermione then to me, then points Ron's wand at us “expelliarmus” he croaks harry and Hermione's wands shoot from their hands as does mine and Black catches them. He takes a step closer his eyes darting between Harry and i. “I thought you’d come and help your friend” he says and the croak in his voice tells me it hasn't been used in some time. “your father would have done the same for me.” He shifts his gaze to Hermione “brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…” harry lunges, two pairs of hands grab him from behind “no harry…” Hermione gasps in a petrified whisper; Ron however speaks to Sirius. As i step in front of my brother shielding him. “if you want to kill Harry you’ll have to kill us too!” Ron says fiercely through the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color and he swayed slightly as he spoke. Black’s glare flickers “Lie down” he says quietly to Ron “you will damage that leg even more” “did you hear me?” Ron says weekly. “you’ll have to kill all four of us!” i say as Ron starts clinging painfully to Harry. “there’ll be only one murder here tonight” Sirius says a grin partially forming on his face. “why's that” Harry spits “didn’t care the last time did you? Didn’t mind slaughtering all those muggles to get at pettigrew…what's the matter gone soft in Azkaban?” Sirius looks at Harry “harry shh” i say still standing in front of the other three “HE KILLED OUR MUM AND DAD!” Harry continues. Then suddenly Harry has broken free from Hermione's and Ron's grasps pushed past me and tackled Black sending the wands he was holding clattering to the ground. I dive for my wand as Harry does the same. Hermione and Ron have joined the fight. In the end Black is crumpled and bleeding on the ground “going to kill me Harry?” he asks i step up behind Harry backing him up “you killed our parents” i say and Black looks at me as though seeing me for the first time “I don’t deny it. But if both of you knew the whole story” Black says “whats the whole story?” Harry says his wand still trained on black. “you sold them to Voldemort that’s all we need to know” i continue “you have to listen to me” Black says a note of urgency in his voice “you’ll regret it if you don’t…you don’t understand…” “I know enough” Harry says “you never heard her did you? My mum…trying to stop Voldemort killing me…and you did that…you did it..” Harry says a note of shakiness into his voice. Suddenly Crookshanks leaps onto Black’s chest right over his heart. Harry raised his wand as though to strike… but suddenly from downstairs footsteps could be heard. “WE’RE UP HERE! WE’RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-QUICK!” Lupin bursts into the room in a shower of red sparks and takes in the scene in front of him Ron lying on the floor, Hermione cowering next to the door, and finally to harry his wand trained on Black and me standing at his back clearly supporting “expelliarmus!” he says disarming harry, and i and the others Lupin catches the wands with ease. “where is he Sirius?” Lupin asks in a tense voice ignoring the others in the room. Black raises a hand and points not at Harry or i but at Ron. “I see” Lupin says looking at Ron then reaching down and helping Black up, Crookshanks falls off Sirius's chest as lupin embraces him. “I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” Hermione shrikes suddenly and everyone turns to her. “you-you-“ Hermione says pointing at Lupin “Hermione-“ Lupin says “you and him” she says continuing to point at lupin “Hermione calm down-“ “I didn't tell anyone” Hermione shrieks “i've been covering up for you-“ “Hermione listen to me please! I can explain-“ Lupin shouts. Hermione looks at Harry and i “don’t trust him. He has been helping Black into the castle. he wants you dead too-“ Hermione says filtering “he’s a werewolf” she finally says pointing at Lupin. Harry looks at Lupin in shock i'm less shocked having known Lupin the longest. Ron is looking at Lupin with trepidation. “not at all your usual standard Hermione” Lupin says calmly “only one out of three I’m afraid. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle and i certainly don’t want Harry dead…” a shiver passes over his face “but I won't deny that I am a werewolf.” Ron makes a valiant effort to get up again but falls back with a whimper of pain. Lupin starts towards him concerned but Ron gasps, “get away from me werewolf!” Lupin stops dead and with an obvious effort turns to Hermione saying “how long have you known?” “ages” Hermione whispers “since I did professor snape’s essay…” “he’ll be delighted. he assigned that hoping someone would figure it out. did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?” Lupin asks “both” Hermione says quietly. Lupin laughs “you are the cleverest witch of your age I’ve ever met, Hermione” “I’m not. If I had been a bit clever id have told everyone what you are” Hermione says. “everyone already knows. The staff at least does.” Lupin says “Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?” Ron gasps “is he mad?” “some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I’m trustworthy-“ Remus trails off as Black moves to the bed and sinks down face in his hands. “but..” Hermione starts looking from Lupin to black “I haven’t been helping Sirius. If you’ll give me a chance to explain. Here” Lupin says. Dividing our wands up and handing them back. lupin tucks his wand back into his belt, “now will you listen?” Lupin asks us. When no one answers lupin starts “I knew Sirius was close by because he had broken in. but I didn’t know where. After I confiscated the map from you harry I watched it closely for signs of Sirius.” “you know how to work it?” Harry asks in awe “of course I know how to work the marauder’s map. I helped write it. I’m moony-that was my friends’ nickname for me at school” “you wrote-?” harry starts but lupin cuts him off “the important thing is I was watching it closely tonight because I had an idea that you ron and hermione and possibly Taytum might try and sneak out of the castle to visit hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right” remus had started to pace sending little patches of dust rising around his feet. “you might have been wearing your father’s old cloak harry-“ “how do you know about the cloak?” harry says “the number of times I saw james disappearing under it… the point is even if your wearing an invisibility cloak you still show up on the map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter hagrid’s hut. Twenty minutes later you left harid and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else” “no we weren’t” harry says “i could not believe my eyes. How could he be with you? i watched Sirius collide with you and pull two of you into the whomping willow-“ Lupin “one of us” ron says angrily “no ron” lupin says “two of you” he stops passing glances at me then Sirius then says “do you think I could have a look at the rat?” he says evenly. “what? What's scabbers got to do with it?” ron asks “everything. can I see him please?” ron hesitates then pulls the thrashing rat from his robe pocket. Crookshanks stands on sirius’s lap hissing. Lupin moves closer to ron gazing intently at scabbers. “what? What's my rat got to do with anything?” “that’s not a rat” Sirius says “what do you mean-of course he’s a rat-“ “no he’s not” lupin says quietly straightening “he’s a wizard” “an animagus by the name of peter Pettigrew” Sirius says. It takes a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. then ron speaks “you're both mental” “ridiculous!” hermione says faintly “peter pettigrew’s dead! He killed him 12 years ago” harry says pointing at Sirius. “I meant to kill him… but little peter got the better of me…” Sirius says eyeing the rat with malicious hunger in his eyes he starts to move but lupin gives him a look and he stops “you can't kill him just yet-they need to understand-we’ve got to explain-“ lupin says “they’ve got a right to know everything. Rons kept him as a pet. And harry you owe harry the truth Sirius” Sirius keeps looking at the rat but he doesn't try to move “all right. Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick remus. I want to commit the murder I was locked up for.” Ron looks at Sirius then at lupin “your nutters both of you. I've had enough of this. I'm off” he says trying to heave himself up on his good leg but lupin raises his wand again pointing it at scabbers. “your going to hear me out ron” he says quietly “just keep a tight hold on peter while you listen” “he’s not peter he’s scabbers” ron yells trying to shove the rat back into his pocket but he over balances and harry catches him pushes him back to the bed. “there were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die, a whole street full…” hermione says “they didn’t see what they thought they saw!” Sirius says still eyeing the rat in ron’s hands “everyone thought Sirius killed peter…” “but professor lupin…scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it just cant be true you know it can't…” hermione says in a trembling would be calm voice. “why can't it be true?” lupin asks calmly “because...” hermione glances at me and i wonder if shes pleading for back up “because people would know if peter pettigrew had been an animagus. We did animagi in class with professor mcgonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework-the ministry of magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can turn into animals;there’s a register showing that animal they become and their markings and things…and I went and looked professor mcgonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven animagi this century, and pettigrew’s name wasn’t on the list-“ lupin laughs “right again hermione! However the ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts” “if your going to tell the story get on with it remus” Sirius snarls watching scabbers every move. “all right…but you’ll have to help me, I only know how it began…” lupin stops at the loud crack behind him. The bedroom door having opened of its own accord. Everyone looks at it, as lupin strides over and looks out at the landing. “no one there…” “this place is haunted!” ron says “its not. the shierking shak was never haunted…the scremes and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me” lupin says pushing his graying hair out of his eyes. “that’s where all of this starts-with my becoming a werewolf. None of this would have happened if I hadn’t been bitten…and if I hadn’t been so foolhardy…” lupin looks down at the floor sober for a moment. I move over to him but he looks up so i stop figuring it wouldn't be appropriate for me to comfort him anyway. Ron starts to interrupt but hormone quiets him “I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything but in those days there was no cure. The potion that professor snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… of course there are still risks but far less. I can curl up in my office or here a harmless wolf and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the wolfsbane potion was discovered however I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren’t likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became headmaster and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions there was no reason I shouldn’t come to school…” lupin sighs and he looks at harry “I told you months ago that the whomping willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house” lupin looks miserably around him “the tunnel that leads to it-they were built for my use. Once a month I was smuggled out of the castle into this place to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous. My transformations in those days were-were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor…even now when the house has been silent for years the villagers don’t dare approach it… but apart from my transformations I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever I had friends three great friends, Sirius Black…peter Pettigrew and of course your father harry, taytum- james potter.” lupin says nodding to both harry and i. “Now my friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill and that I had to go home to see her…I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course they like you hermione worked out the truth… and they didn’t desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would not only make my transformations not only bearable but the best times of my life. They became animagus.” Harry looks at Sirius then at lupin “our dad too?” harry asks astounded glancing at me as though for confirmation “yes indeed” lupin says “it took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were because the animagus transformation can go horribly wrong-one reason the ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter neede all the help he could get from james and Sirius. Finally in our fifth year they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will.” “but how did that help you?” Hermione asks puzzled “they couldn’t keep me company as humans so they kept me company as animals” Lupin says “a werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's invisibility cloak. They transformed…peter as the smallest could slip beneath the willow’s attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them. Well highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the shrieking shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade then we did…and that’s how we came to write the marauder’s map and sign it with our nicknames Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is wormtail, James was prongs.” Harry seemed in total awe i was as well “what sort of animal-?” he starts but Hermione cuts him off. “that was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you’d given the others the slip and bitten somebody?” “a thought that still haunts me” Lupin says heavily looking at you “and there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young thoughtless-carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so. And he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming animagi illegally. I always managed to forget my guilty feelings everytime we sat down to plan our next adventure. And I haven’t changed…” lupin trails off. “this entire year. I have never said anything about Sirius being an animagus. I convinced myself that he was using dark magic he had learned from Voldemort. So in a way professor snape has been right about me all along” Sirius looks up “snape?” he says harshly looking at Lupin “what's Snape got to do with it?” “he’s here Sirius. He’s teaching here as well.” Lupin looks at Harry, Ron, Hermione and i “professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the defense against the dark arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that i am not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-“ Sirius makes a derisive noise. “it served him right” he sneers “sneaking around trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…” “Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were in the same year you know and we -er-didn’t like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous I think of James's talent on the Quidditch field…anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the whomping willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be-er- amusing to tell Snape that all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick and he’d be able to get in after me. Well of course Snape tried it-if he’d got as far as this house he’d have met a fully grown werewolf-but your father” again Lupin looks at Harry and i “who’d heard what Sirius had done went after Snape and pulled him back at great risk to his life…snape glimpsed me though at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody but from that time on he knew what I was…” “so that’s why Snape doesn’t like you” Harry says slowly “because he thought you were in on the joke?” “that’s right” sneers a voice from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape pulls off the invisibility cloak, his wand pointed at Lupin. Hermione screams, Sirius leaps to his feet and Harry looks as though he just received an electric shock. Snape looks around “I found this at the base of the whomping willow” he says throwing the cloak aside careful to keep his wand pointed directly at Lupin. “Very useful potter thank you” Then entire room freezes in shock. Snape details how he saw Lupin on the marauder's map and when Lupin tries to explain snape binds him. Black starts towards snape who turns his wand on Black who stops dead. Harry and i are standing paralyzed trying to figure out who to believe. Ron looks just as confused but Hermione takes a step towards snape trying to reason with him. Which proved pointless snape was to bent on vengeance. When Snape attempts to leave dragging lupin harry has moved to the door blocking it. Moments later Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself have all attempted to disarm Snape at the same time lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the wall where he slid down a trickle of blood oozing from beneath his hair. “You shouldn't have done that” black says looking at Harry “you should have left him to me…” Hermione meanwhile is freaking out because we attacked a teacher. “I'm still not saying i believe you” Harry tells Lupin ounces he's back on his feet. “it's time we offer you all some proof” Lupin says turning to Ron “give me peter please.” Ron clutched scabbers closer to him “come off it” he says “are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…” he looked to Harry and Hermione for support then finally to me, “okay say Pettigrew could turn into a rat-there are millions of rats-how's he supposed to know which one he’s after if he was locked up in Azkaban?” Ron says when he sees that even i have my doubts about Scabbers identity. “You know Sirius that's a fair question” Lupin says turning to black and frowning slightly. “How did you find out where he was?” Black puts one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show us all. It was the photograph of the Weasleys and myself that had appeared in the daily prophet the previous summer and there on Ron's shoulder was Scabbers. “How did you get this?” lupin askes Black thunderstruck. “Fudge” black says “when he came to inspect Azkaban last year he gave me his paper. And there was Peter on the front page...on this boy’s shoulder...i knew him at once... how many times had i seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…” “my god” Lupin says softly staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. “His front paw…” “what about it?” Ron says defiantly. “He's got a tow missing” black says his voice gradually sounding less croaking as he continues to use it. “Of course” lupin breaths “so simple...so brilliant...he cut it off himself?” “just before he transformed” black says “when i cornered him he yelled for the whole street to hear that i’d betrayed Lily and James. Then before i could curse him he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back killed everyone within twenty feet of himself-and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…” “didn't you ever hear Ron?” Lupin says “the biggest bit of peter they found was his finger.” “look Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He’s been in my family for ages right-“ “12 years. Didn’t you ever wonder why he was living so long.” Lupin says “we-we’ve been taking good care of him!”Ron says “not looking too good at the moment though is hs?” Lupin says “id guess he’s been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…” “he’s been scared of that mad cat!” Ron says nodding towards Crookshanks still purring on the bed. But that wasn't right i remember suddenly Scabbers had been looking ill before he had met Hermione's cat ever cense egypt...since the time when black had escaped… i glance at Harry and i know he’s thinking along the same lines. “this cat isn’t mad” Sirius says reaching out and stroking Crookshanks fluffy head. “he’s the most intelligent of his kind i've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me…finally I managed to communicate to him what I was after and he’s been helping me…” Sirius says “what do you mean?” Hermione breaths “he tried to bring Peter to me but couldn’t… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor tower for me… as I understand it he took them from a boys bedside table…” Harry looked a little overwhelmed but seemed to be absorbing every word. “but Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it…” Sirius continues “this cat-Crookshanks did you call him?- told me Peter had left blood on the sheets…I supposed he bit himself… well faking his own death had worked once…” these words seem to jult harry back into his senses. “and why did he have to fake his death?” he said furiously. “Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed our parents” he looks at me for support. “No” Lupin says “harry…” “and now you've come to finish him off!” “yes i have” black says with an evil look at Scabbers. “Then we should have let Snape take you” i shout still sounding extraordinarily calm despite the circumstances. “all this time everyone believed that Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked him down. but it was the other way around. peter betrayed your parents and Sirius tracked Peter down.” “but you were there secret keeper” Harry says still struggling to make sense of what he is hearing. “Harry I as good as killed them. I persuaded lily and james to change to peter at the last moment persuaded them to use him as secret keeper instead of me…” Sirius says sinking down on the bed. “i'm to blame I know it… the night they died id arranged to check on peter make sure he was still safe but when I arrived at his hiding place he’d gone yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn’t feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents house straight away. And when I saw their house destroyed and their bodies.. I realized what peter must have done… what Id done…” sirius’s voice breaks and he buries his head in his hands. “enough of this” lupin says a steely tone in his voice. “there's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron give me that rat” “what are you going to do to him if I give him to you?” ron asks lupin tensely. “force him to show himself” lupin says “if he really is a rat it wont hurt him” ron hesitates then at long last holds out scabbers and lupin takes him. Scabbers begins to squeak without stopping twisting and turning his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. Sirius stands and after retrieving snape’s wand joins lupin and the struggling rat his eyes suddenly burning in his face. “together?” he says “I think so” lupin says holding scabbers in one hand his wand in the other “on the count of three. One-two-three!” a flash of blue white light erupts from both wands for a moment scabbers is frozen in midair his form twisting madly- ron yells-the rat falls hitting the floor. Then another blinding flash of light- it was like watching a sped up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground;limbs were sprouting; a moment later a man was standing where scabbers had been cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks is spitting and snarling on the bed. He is a very short man hardly taller than harry or hermione. His thin colorless hair unkempt with a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. His skin looked grubby almost like scabbers fur and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and very small eyes. His eyes dart to the door and back. “well hello peter” lupin says pleasantly as though rats frequently turned in to old school friends around him “long time no see” “S-Sirius…R-Remus…” even pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again his eyes darted toward the door “my friends…my old friends…” sirius’s wand raises but lupin seizes his wrist giving him a look then turning back to peter “we’ve been having a little chat peter about what happened the night lily and james died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed-“ “remus” Pettigrew gasps beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face. “you don’t believe him do you…? He tried to kill me remus…” you move violently towards sirius’s side but before you can move lupin gives you a quelling look “so we’ve heard” lupin says coldly “id like to clear up one or two little matters with you peter if you'd be so-“ “he’s come to try and kill me again!” Pettigrew squeeks suddenly pointing at Sirius using his middle finger because his index is missing. “he killed lily and james and now he’s going to kill me too… you’ve got to help me, remus…” Sirius stairs at him unmoving “no one's going to try and kill you until we’ve sorted a few things out” lupin says “sorted things out?” Sirius stops moving. Pettigrew squeals looking around wildly taking in the boarded windows and again the only door. “I knew he’d come after me! I knew he’d be back for me! I’ve been waiting for this for 12 years!” “you knew sirius was going to break out of Azkaban? When nobody has ever done it before?” lupin asks brow furrowed Pettigrew makes a squeaking sound “he’s got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of?” Pettigrew shouts shrilly “How else did he get out of there? I suppose he who must not be named taught him a few tricks!” black starts to laugh a horrible mirthless laugh that filled the whole room “Voldemort teach me tricks?” he says. Pettigrew flinches as though Sirius had brandished a whip at him. “what scared to hear your old master’s name? i don’t blame you peter. His lot aren’t very happy with you are they?” “don’t know what you mean Sirius-“ Pettigrew mutters his breathing increasing. His whole face shining with sweat now. “you haven’t been hiding from me for twelve years.” Sirius says “you’ve been hiding from voldemort's old supporters. I've heard things in azkaban peter…they all think your dead or you'd have to answer to them…i've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the potters on your information…and Voldemort met his down fall there. And not all voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban did they? There are still plenty out here biding their time. Pretending they’ve seen the error of their ways… if they ever got wind that you were alive peter-“ “don’t know…what youre talking about…” Pettigrew says more shrill than ever. He whips his face on his sleeve and looked up at lupin “you don’t believe thei-this madness remus-“ “I must admit peter I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat.” Lupin says evenly “innocent but scared!” Pettigrew squeals “if voldemort's supporters were after me it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban- the spy Sirius black!” Sirius’s face contorts “how dare you” he growls sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. “I a spy for voldemort? When did i ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you peter- I'll never understand why I didn’t see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who’d look after you didn’t you? It used to be us…me and remus…and james…” Sirius says. Pettigrew whipped his face again he was almost panting for breath “me a spy…must be out of your mind…never…don’t know how you can say such a-“ “lily and james only made you secret keeper because I suggested it” Sirius hisses so venomously that Pettigrew takes a step back “I thought it was the perfect plan…a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they’d use a weak talentless thing like you… it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life telling Voldemort you could hand him the potters” Pettigrew was muttering things like “far-fetched” and “lunacy” but im more interested in the ashen color of his face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door. “professor lupin?” hermione says timidly “can-can I say something?” “certainly hermione” lupin says courteously. “well-scabbers-I mean this-this man-he’s been sleeping in harry’s dormitory for three years. And he’s been living with taytum for far longer. If he’s working for you know who how come he never tried to hurt either of them before now?” “there!” Pettigrew says shrilly pointing at ron with his maimed hand. “thank you! You see remus? I have never hurt a hair of harry’s or Taytum’s head! Why should i?” “i'll tell you why, because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort’s been in hiding for fifteen years they say he’s half dead. You weren’t about to commit murder right under albus dumbledore’s nose, for a wreck of a wizard who’d lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him wouldn’t you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? keeping an ear out for news weren’t you peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength and it was safe to rejoin him…” pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. “er-Mr. Black-Sirius?” Sirius jumps at being addressed like this and starts looking at hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her. “if you don’t mind me asking how-how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn’t use dark magic?” “thank you!” gasped Pettigrew nodding frantically at her “exactly! Precisely what i-“ but lupin scilences him with a look. Black was frowning at Hermione but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer. “I don't know how i did it” he says slowly “i think the only reason i never lost my mind is that i knew i was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me...but it kept me sane and knowing who i am...it helped me keep my powers...so when it all became… to much… i could transform in my cell...become a dog. Dementors can't see you know…” he swallows. “They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… they could tell my feelings cere less-less human, less complex when i was a dog...but they thought of course that i was losing my mind like everyone else in there so it didn't trouble them. But i was weak very weak and i had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand… but then i saw peter in that picture...i realized he was with harry and taytum at hogwarts… perfectly positioned to act if one hint reached his ears that the dark side was gathering strength again…” pettigrew is shaking his head mouthing wordlessly but looking at sirius as though hypnotize. “...ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last of the potters to them. If he gave them harry and taytum who’d dare say he’d betrayed lord voldemort? He’d be welcomed back with honors… so you see i had to do something. I was the only one who knew peter was still alive...It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head and the dementors couldn't destroy it… it wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession...but it gave me strength it cleared my mind. So one night when they opened my door to bring food i slipped past them as a dog...its so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused...i was thin very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… i swam back to the mainland… i journeyed north and slipped into the hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when i came to watch the Quidditch of course. You both fly as well as your father did…” he looks at me then at harry. “believe me” Sirius says “believe me harry Taytum” he says looking at me once more. “ I never betrayed james and lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.” Harry and i share a look. One of those looks between siblings that communicate more than can ever be described and nod in unison. “no!” Pettigrew shirked falling to his knees as though harry’s and i’s nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees groveling his hands clasped in front of him as though praying. “Sirius-its me…its peter…your friend…you wouldn’t…” Sirius kicks out and Pettigrew recoils. “there’s enough filth on my robes without you touching them” Sirius says “remus!” Pettigrew squeaks writhing imploringly in front of him. “you don’t believe the… wouldn’t Sirius have told you they’d changed the plan?” “not if he thought i was the spy, peter” lupin says “i assume that's why you didn't tell me sirius?” he says casually over pettigrew’s head. “forgive me remus” “not at all padfoot old friend” lupin says rolling up his sleeves “and will you intern forgive me” “of course” Sirius says a ghost of a grin flitting across his face as he to beganto roll up his sleeves. “shall we kill him together?” “yes I think so” remus says grimly. “you wouldn’t…you wont…” gasps Pettigrew. And he scrambles around to ron. “ron…haven’t I been a good friend…a good pet? You won't let them kill me, ron, will you…you're on my side aren’t you?” but ron is staring at pettigrew with utmost revulsion. “I let you sleep in my bed!” he says. “kind boy… kind master…” Pettigrew crawled toward ron “you won't let them do it…I was your rat…I was a good pet…” “if you made a better rat than a human it's not much to boast about peter.” Sirius says harshly. Ron going paler with pain wrenched his broken leg out of pettigrew’s reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees staggered forward and seized the hem of hermione’s robes. “sweet girl… clever girl…you-you won't let them…help me…” hermione pulls her robes out of pettigrew’s clutching hands and backed away against the wall looking horrified. Pettigrew knelt trembling uncontrollably and turned his head slowly toward harry and i. “harry…harry…you look just like your father…just like him…Taytum… you look just like your mother… just like her...” this is to much for Sirius who bellows “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY. HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?” “harry” Pettigrew whispers shuffling towards harry hands outstretched “harry, james wouldn’t have wanted me killed…james would have understood, harry…he would have shown me mercy…” Sirius and lupin stride forward seizing pettigrew’s shoulders and throwing him backwards onto the floor. He sits there stitching with terror staring up at them. “you sold lily and james to Voldemort” Sirius says shaking with rage. “do you deny it?” Pettigrew bursts into tears. It was horrible to watch like an over sized baby cowering on the floor. “Sirius, Sirius what could I have done? The dark lord…you have no idea…he has weapons you can't imagine…I was scared Sirius I was never brave like you and remus and james. I never meant it to happen…he who must not be named forced me-“ “DON’T LIE” Sirius bellows “YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILLY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!” “he-he was taking over everywhere!” Pettigrew gasps “wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?” “what was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?” Sirius says a terrible fury in his face. “only innocent lives peter!” “you don’t understand!” Pettigrew whines “he would have killed me Sirius!” “THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!” Sirius roars “DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!” Sirius and remus stand shoulder to shoulder wands raised. “you should have realized” remus says quietly “if Voldemort didn’t kill you we would. Goodbye peter” hermione covers her face with her hands and turns to the wall. “NO!” harry and i both yell. But it's harry who runs forward placing himself in front of Pettigrew facing the raised wands. “you can't kill him” harry says breathlessly “you cant” i say striding to harry’s side. Sirius and remus look at the two of us confused. “Harry taytum this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents” Sirius snarls “this cringing bit of filth would have seen both or you die too without turning a hair. You heard him. his own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family” “I know” harry says panting slightly. “we’ll take him up to the castle. Well hand him over to the dementors…he can go to Azkaban… but don’t kill him” “harry”!” Pettigrew gasps flinging his arms around harry’s knees. “you-thank you-it's more than I deserve-thankyou-“ “get off me” harry snaps throwing pettigrews hands off him in disgust. “we’re not doing this for you. Were doing it because-“ i trail off but harry finishes my sentence “-our dad wouldn’t have wanted them to become killers-just for you” no one moves or makes a sound except for Pettigrew whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and lupin are looking at each other then with one movement they lowered their wands. “You two are the only people who have the right to decide” black says “but think...think what he did…” “he can go to azkaban” harry repeats. “If anyone deserves that place he does…” i finish. “Very well. Stand aside. I'm going to tie him up” lupin says. Harry and i step aside the next moment pettigrew is wriggling on the floor bound and gagged. “But it you transform peter” growled black his own wand pointing at pettigrew too “we will kill you. You agree?” he says looking up at harry and i. We both nod making sure pettigrew sees. “right “ lupin says suddenly businesslike. “Ron i can't mend bones nearly as well as madam pomfrey so i think it's best if we just strap up your leg until we can get you to the hospital wing.” he hurries over to ron bens down and taps ron's led with his wand muttering “ferula” bandages spin up ron’s leg strapping it to a splint. Lupin helps him up and ron tests his weight gingerly on the leg and doesn't wince. Lupin then mobilizes snape and sirius takes charge of guiding him. Lupin picked up the invisibility cloak and tucked it safely in his pocket. “and two of us should be chained to this” Sirius says nudging Pettigrew with his toe “just to make sure” “I’ll do it” remus says “and me” ron says savagely limping forward. Sirius conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to lupin’s right, right arm to ron’s left. Ron’s face is set, he seemed to have taken scabbers true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leaps lightly from the bed and leads the way out of the room his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high. I had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs;lupin,Pettigrew, and ron went next looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came professor snape, drifting creepily along his toes hitting each stair as they descended held up by his own wand which was being pointed at him by black. harry, and i followed next Hermione bringing up the rear. Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin Pettigrew and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. I could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. harry and i follow Sirius who continued to make snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. harry and i notice Sirius is making no effort to prevent this. “you know what this means?” Sirius says looking at Harry and i abruptly as the group continues the slow progress along the tunnel. “turning Pettigrew in?” “your free” Harry and i say together. “Yes… but im also- i don't know if anyone ever told either of you- i'm your godfather” Sirius says. “Yeah i knew that” Harry says i nod remembering what Harry told me after he snuck into Hogsmeade and witnessed the conversation in the three broomsticks. “Well your parents appointed me guardian.” black says stiffly. “If anything happened to them…” Harry and i wait wondering if black meant what we both thought he meant. “I'll understand of course if you want to stay with the Weasleys and your aunt and uncle Harry” black says “but...well...think about it. Once my name’s cleared...if you wanted a...a different home…” Harry looks as though he's about to explode “what live with you?” he says cracking his head on a bit of rock on accident. “Of course i thought you wouldn't want to” black says quickly. “I understand i just thought i’d…” “are you insane?” Harry asks “of course i want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can we move in?” he says not noticing my silence. I consider it leaving the Weasleys who have essentially been my family my whole life to live with Sirius and Harry and something inside awakens i smile. “You want to?” black says turning to look at Harry and i “both of you? You mean it?” Harry looks at me “yeah we mean it” we say together. Blacks gaunt face breaks into the first true smile i have ever seen on it. The effect was startling as though a person ten years younger was shining through the mask. The three of us don’t speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darts up first; he had evidently pressed the knot on the trunk because Lupin,Pettigrew and Ron clambered up without any sound of savaging branched. Sirius sees snape through the hole then stands back for Harry and i as well as Hermione to pass. At last the entire group is out. The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word the group sets off. Pettigrew still wheezing and occasionally whimpering, Harry's eyes look distant as though his mind is abuzz with the fact that he would be living with his sister and godfather. “one wrong move peter” Remus says threateningly ahead. His wand still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest. Silently we’re all traveling through the grounds the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Sirius, his chin bumping on his chest. And then- a cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. The party is bathed in moonlight. Snape collides with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron who had stopped suddenly. Sirius freezes flinging out an arm to make Harry and Hermione and i stop. Remus had gone ridged his limbs starting to shake. “oh my-“ Hermione gasps “he didn’t take his potion tonight! He's not safe” “run” Sirius whispers “run now” harry however leaps forward as though to help Ron. But Sirius catches him around the chest and throws him back. “leave it to me-RUN!” Sirius says as Remus's head starts lengthening along with his body. Sirius transforms, As the werewolf that is Remus wrenches itself free from the manacle binding it. “DON'T MOVE!” someone shouts and a spark of red shoots over our head perfectly aimed at Lupin had he not moved. Everyone freezes as a figure comes running out of the darkness towards us.


	11. The Dementors

Alice  
I'm running tucking my wand into my robes as I do I see the black dog that was Sirius black my only living relative standing frozen between taytum and Harry watching me. I leap over a bolder and as I do I change forms. When I land my paws carry me forward and I lunge at the werewolf that was professor Lupin. Sirius joins in launching himself at Remus grabbing the werewolf around the neck and pulling it backwards away from Ron and Pettigrew. They are locked jaw to jaw claws ripping at each other- I join in the fray pulling lupin hear and there. Distantly I am aware of Hermione's scream but I keep my hold on professor lupin’s arm with my jaws. Then Lupin throws both Sirius and I off with a howl and a rumbling growl and lupin takes flight into the forest- “Sirius he’s gone Pettigrew transformed!” harry yells. Sirius still bleeding scramble up and pound in the direction Harry indicated. I run after Sirius heads down towards the lake so I head in the opposite direction. I'm far away when I hear a distant yelping and whining of a dog in pain… “Sirius,” I think and skid around my four paws taking me back the way I came in the direction of Sirius. The yelping stops abruptly I transform. Harry, Hermione, and taytum are already standing at the lakeside Sirius in front of them I skid on the gravel and Harry and Hermione glance at me taytum does too but doesn't seem to equate the wolf with the person I am.

Taytum  
“Nooo,” Sirius mones ”nooo…please” Sirius says his hands over his head, as the dementors at least a hundred of them gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. Harry spins as the framilary icy cold penetrates our insides to my surprise voices start, blackness creeping into my vision. “think of something happy!” Harry yells at Hermione Alice and I raising his wand blinking furiously and shaking his head.

Alice  
I shake my head and attempt to focus on Harry's voice instead of the voices threatening to take over my mind. I try to focus on something happy as Harry had told me to as he starts to chant “expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!” Sirius shudders and rolls to the ground laying motionless pale as death. “expecto patronum! guys help me! Expecto patronum!” “expecto-“ Hermione whispers “expecto-expecto-“ but she couldn’t do it. The dementors were closing in barely ten feet from the three of us. They form a solid wall around harry Hermione and I and were getting closer… “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” harry yells producing a thin silver wisp “expecto patronum” Taytum and I echo as Hermione collapses. Harry glances at taytum and I as we try again but to no avail and I to collapse my hands over my ears as the blackness at the edges of my vision taking over as the voices do the same.

Harry  
Alice collapses not long after Hermione her hands over her ears her eyes clamped shut. Taytum does at the same time. He was now completely alone. “expecto- expecto patronum” Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding his eyes. With a huge effort he fought to remember-Sirius was innocent-innocent-we’ll be okay-i'm going to live with him- “expecto patronum!” he gasped. By the feeble light of his formless Patronus, he saw a dementor halt very close to him. It couldn’t walk through the cloud of silver mist harry had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside. “no-no-“ Harry gasped. “he’s innocent…expecto- expecto patronum-“ he could feel them watching him hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands-and lowered its hood. Where there should have been eyes there was only thin grey scabbed skin stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth…a gaping shapeless hole sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle. A paralyzing terror filled harry so that he couldn’t move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died. White fog was blinding him. He had to fight…expecto patronum…he couldn’t see…and in the distance he heard the familiar screaming…expecto patronum…he groped in the mist for Sirius and found his arm…they weren’t going to take him… but a pair of strong clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward…he could feel its breath…it was going to get rid of him first…he could feel its putrid breath…his mother was screaming in his ears…she was going to be the last thing he ever heard- and then through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter…he felt himself fall forward onto the grass…facedown, too weak to move sick and shaking. Harry opened his eyes. The dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him…the screaming had stopped the cold was ebbing away… distantly he registered Alice shaking uncontrollably nearby. Something was driving the dementors back…it was circling around him, Sirius, Taytum, Hermione, and Alice…they were leaving…the air was warm again… with every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light galloping away across the lake…eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was…it was as bright as a unicorn…fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw by its brightness somebody welcoming it back…raising his hand to pat it…someone who looked strangely familiar…but it couldn’t be… harry didn’t understand. He couldn’t think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him and his head hit the ground as he fainted.


	12. The End

Taytum  
When I wake up the ward is deserted except for Ron and Alice who are both lying unconscious on their beds. I turn as Harry and Hermione enter the hospital wing Hermione tucking something gold down the front of her robes. A moment later madam Pomfrey comes striding out of her office. “Did i hear the headmaster leaving? Am i allowed to look after my patients now?” clearly something had happened that had made the nurse made. I look to harry and Hermione for answers but harry give me a look that tells me he will explain it all later. Madam Pomfrey stands over all of us as we take large chunks of chocolate from her. On our second pieces Alice wakes up suddenly with a loud scream and sits up. Or attempts to sit up causing loud clanking to echo around the room. Harry Hermione and i stair at the large manacles strapped to Alice's wrists and the one strapped to her left ankle. She slumps back on the bed in a whimper of pain but otherwise makes no more noise. Madam Pomfrey hands harry Hermione and i our third helpings of chocolate and after some maneuvering hands Alice a piece as well. Alice takes it with a succession of clanking from her manacles. I shoot her a questioning look but she ignores me. Moments later we hear a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above us… “what was that” madam Pomfrey says in alarm. Angry voices come next growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey is staring at the door. “Really-they’ll wait everybody up! What do they think they’re doing?” but we’re all listening trying to hear what the voices are saying. “He must have disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out…” “HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!” snape roars now very close at hand. “YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS-HAS-SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH-POTTER AND BLACK” “Severus-be reasonable-harry has been locked up-” BAM the door of the hospital wing bursts open. Fudge looking angry, snape looking beside himself and dumbledore who looked calm almost amused come into the ward. “OUT WITH IT POTTER!” snape bellows. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” i slide off my bed and to Harry's side. “Professor Snape! Control yourself!” madam pomfrey shrieks. Theirs a series of clanking as alice moves on her bed weather trying to get comfortable or merely trying to move away from snape i can't tell. Either way it draws Snape’s attention and she stiffens. “BLACK!” snape snarls “YOU DID THIS…” he starts towards alice but fudge is in his way. “See here snape be reasonable, this door has been locked we just saw…” “THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE I KNOW IT!” snape howls pointing at harry hermione and alice. “Calm down man! Your talking nonsense!” fudge says “YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! OR BLACK!” snape shrieks “THEY DID IT I KNOW THEY DID” “that will do severus” dumbledore says quietly. “Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since i left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam pomfrey have these students left their beds?” “of course not!” madam pomfrey says bristling “i would have heard them! And one is completely incapable!” she says clearly annoyed that one of her patients is literally chained down. “Well there you have it severus” dumbledore said calmly. “Unless you are suggesting that any of these students can be in two places at once im afraid i don't see any point in troubling them further.” snape stands seething fudge clearly shocked by his behavior watches as snape storms from the ward. “The daily prophet is going to have a field day! We had black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriffs escape to get out and i'll be a laughing stock! Well...i'd better go and notify the ministry…” “and the dementors?” dumbledore says “they’ll be removed from the school i trust?” “oh yes, they’ll have to go” fudge says looking slightly uncomfortable as alice clanks once more as she accepts another chunk of chocolate from madam pomfrey. “I'll have them packed off back to azkaban tonight...perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…” “hagrid would like that” dumbledore says smiling at harry hermione and i. The two men leave the ward and madam pomfrey locks the door once more then heads back into her office. Alice knocks over a jug in her attempt to reach the water glass on her bed table as ron wakes up. I sit on the foot of alice’s bed and hand her the glass as hermione starts to explain to ron everything that happened. Including how she and harry traveled back in time and save buckbeak and set sirius free. For the first time i see relief flash across alice’s face and wonder what it could be about.

Alice  
Harry ron hermione and taytum leave the hospital wing the next day leaving me alone in the ward. When i ask madam pomfrey why i was not released she tells me that the headmaster insisted on a meeting with me before i am released back into the rest of the castle. The reason for this meeting becomes instantly clear when dumbledore strides into the ward followed by a tired fudge and the auror who was at my questioning earlier in the year. “Miss black. We have some ur disturbing news.” fudge says i know instantly where this is going. “Your family heard about Sirius Black’s escape and wrote to us immediately. They are calling for your immediate imprisonment.” “under what charge” i ask knowing that no matter the charge i would be going. You don't become one of the most influential wizarding families without having some say in the aspects of the ministry. “They are charging you with conspiracy in aiding sirius black to enter the castle” i almost laugh it's completely ridiculous “they are also charging you with helping sirius black to escape the ministry’s control in the events of last night.” i stair at the three men in front of me having expected that but still being shocked. “As such the ministry of magic is placing you in the custody of the auror office who will be turning you over to the dementors of azkaban where you will serve a one month sentence under top security before returning to the peters family home and thereafter to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to continue your education.” “when is my appeal?” i ask. The minister looks awkward at this. “There will be no appeal given the previous accusations against you in this matter and the fact that you were discovered on the school grounds in the company of people who were known to be in sirius black’s presence previously that night.” at that point i give up completely and just slump back against the bed for lack of anything better to do. The auror moves and with a wave of his wand my ankle shackle is removed and i am untethered from the bed. I sit up slowly y hands are now shackled behind my back so tightly that it is impossible for me to move my arms and shoulders. The auror and fudge escort me back to dumbledore’s office where we take the flue network to the ministry of magic.

Delilah  
I join harry ron hermione and taytum out on the grass by the lake the rest of the school is either in hogsmeade or strolling around the grounds. When a shadow falls across us we all look up to see hagrid beaming down at all of us. “Know i shouldn't feel happy after wha’ happened las’ night” he says “i mean Black excapin’ again an’ everything-but guess what?” “what?” we all say though i can tell that the other four are faking their curiosity. “Beeky! He escaped! He’s free! Bin celebratin’ all night!” “that's wonderful” hermione says giving ron a reproving look. “Yeah...cant’ve tied him up properly” hagrid gazing happily out over the grounds. “I was worried this mornin’ mind...thought he mighta met professor lupin on the grounds but lupin says he never ate anythin’ las’ night…” “what?” harry and i say in unison though my what was completely different then harry’s. “Blimey haven’ yeh heard?” hagrid says his smile fading a little. He lowers his voice “snape told all the slytherins this mornin’... thought everyone’d know by now...professor lupin’s a werewolf,see. An’ he was loose on the grounds las’ night...he’s packin’ right now,o’ course” “he’s packing?!” harry and taytum say together equal amounts of alarm in their voices. “Leavin’ isn’ he. Resigned firs’ thing this mornin’. Says he can't risk it happenin’ again.” harry and taytum jump to their feet “we’re going to see him” taytum says then the two of them take off back up to the castle. Hagrid waves bye to the rest of us and moves off. “You know something about buckbeak's escape dont you” i say turning to hermione and ron. Hermione launches into an explanation.

Taytum  
Lupin’s office door is open. He had already packed most of his things. Lupin is pending over something on his desk and looked up only when harry knocked on the door. “I saw you coming” lupin says smiling and pointing to the marauder’s map. “We just saw hagrid. And he said you’d resigned. It's not true is it?” i ask “im afraid it is” Lupin says opening his desk drawers and emptying the contents. “The ministry of magic don't think you were helping sirius do they?” lupin crosses the room and closes the door. “No. professor dumbledore managed to convince fudge that i was trying to save your lives.” he sighs. “That was the final straw for severus. I think the loss of the order of merlin hit him hard. So he accidentally let slip that i am a werewolf this morning at breakfast.” “your not leaving just because of that!” harry and i say lupin smiles despite the unpleasant topic. “This time tomorrow the owls will start arriving from parents… they will not want a werewolf teaching their children. And after last night i see their point. I could have bitten any of you… that must never happen again.” “don't go” i say in a hollow voice that makes lupin pause his emptying of drawers. He looks at me and for a moment i think he’s going to come comfort me but instead he says “from what the headmaster told me this morning you saved a lot of lives last night harry. If im proud of anything i've done this year it's how much you've both learned… tell me about your patronus harry.” harry tells lupin about the form of his patronus. When he finishes lupin is smiling again. “Yes your father was always a stag when he transformed. You guessed right...that's why we called him prongs.” lupin puts the last of his books in his case. “Here-i brought this from the shrieking shack last night” he says handing harry the invisibility cloak. “And…” lupin hesitates then holds the marauders map out to harry as well. “I am no longer your teacher so i don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me and i daresay you your sister ron and hermione will find uses for it.” i smile as harry take the map and grins. “I have no hesitation in saying James would have been highly disappointed if his children had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle.” when dumbledore enters and lupin leaves harry slumps into a chair. “Why so miserable harry?” dumbledore asks quietly. “You should be very proud of yourself after last night.” “it didn't make any difference. Pettigrew got away” harry says bitterly. “It made all the difference in the world. You helped uncover the truth. You saved and innocent man from a terrible fate.” i say placing my hand on harry’s shoulder. Dumbledore looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry suddenly sits up “yesterday when i was having my divination exam professor trelawney went very-very strange.” “indeed?” dumbledore asks glancing at me as harry does the same. “Stranger than usual you mean?” dumbledore says. “Yes...her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said...she said voldemort’s servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight...she said the servant would help him come back to power.” harry stairs at dumbledore. “And then she sort of became normal again and she couldn't remember anything she’d said. Was it-was she making a real prediction?” dumbledore looks mildly impressed. “It's entirely possible. Every seer makes true predictions in different ways.” “who would have though ti? That brings her total of ral predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…” im itching to ask what other prediction professor trelawney has made having never made one myself that wasn't so close to the present that it didn't warrant recording. “But-we stopped sirius and professor lupin from killing pettigrew! That makes it my fault if voldemort comes back!” harry says clearly shocked at dumbledore’s calmness. “It does not. Hasn't your experience with the time turner taught you anything harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated so diverse that predicting the future is very difficult. As i'm sure your sister will tell you. You did a very noble thing in saving pettigrew’s life.” “but if he helps voldemort back to power…!” dumbledore explains that by saving pettigrew’s life he owes his life to us thus sending voldemort a servant that is in debt to the potters.  
No one in hogwarts now knew the truth about how sirius black had escaped. Malfoy was furious about buckbeak and was convinced that hagrid was responsible. Taylah who was looking down as exams had approached resumes her usual swagger bulling anyone of mugle blood relentlessly. Percy to no avail tells her to knock it off but she doesn't listen to him. Alice has been completely absent cense harry ron hermione and i were released from the hospital wing though i suspect she is simply hiding from taylah. Percy had much to say on Sirius black’s escape and would tell his girlfriend penelope his proposals as she was the only one who would listen. Fred george lee delilah and i spend the rest of term pranking people in the best was possible. Exam grades are handed out on the last day of term harry ron and hermione all pass, percy got top grade NEWTs fred and george scrape a handful of OWLs and i manage outstandings in divination, arithmancy, charms and transfiguration, along with exceeds expectations in all my other subjects. Once on the train back i decide to sit with harry ron and hermione who look shocked to see me join them but pleased harry especially seems happy to have his sister by his side. “I've been thinking about the holidays you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with mum and dad then i’ll call you.” ron says then hesitates. “Taytum will call you.” he amends and i laugh. “Still don't know how to use a telephone do you ron” i say and everyone smiles. “It's the quidditch world cup this summer! How about it harry? Come and stay and we’ll go see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work.” “yeah...i bet the dursleys would be pleased to let me come...especially after what i did to aunt marge…” it's late afternoon before anything exciting happens. “Harry what's that thing outside your window?” i ask looking over harry’s shoulder. Harry turns and after opening the window and catching whatever it is returns to the compartment holding a minute owl. After dropping its letter it proceeds to zoom around the compartment. Crookshanks sits up in his seat following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron noticing this snatches the owl out of harm's way. “It's addressed to us” harry says picking up the letter then looking at me. He opens it “its from sirius!” “what?” ron hermione and i say together. “Read it out loud” i say

 

Dear harry and taytum  
I hope this finds you before you return to london. Buckbeak and i are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability but he is the best i could find and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me but they have no hope of finding me here and seem distracted at least temporarily with their newest prisoner. I am planning to allow some muggles to glimpse me soon a long way from hogwarts so that the security on the castle will be lifted.  
There is something that i never got around to telling you during our brief meeting harry. It was i who sent you the fire bolt…  
“Ha” hermione says triumphantly “see i told you it was from him!” “yes but he hasn't jinxed it had he” ron and i say together.  
Crookshanks took the order to the owl post office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays’ worth of presents from your godfather. Taytum i was unsure of what to get you and am still working it out. I promise i have not forgotten about you.  
Harry i would also like to apologize for the fright i gave you that night last year when you left your uncle’s house. I had hoped to catch a glimpse of you before starting my journey north but i think the sight of me alarmed you.  
I am enclosing something else for you and taytum that i think will make your next years at hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever either of you have need of me send word. Your owls will find me. I’ll write again soon.  
Sirius

 

Harry looks in the envelope and pulls a second piece of parchment on which says  
I sirius black Taytum and harry potter’s godfather hereby give them permission to visit hogsmeade on weekends.  
Harry smiles and we all smile back. “Hang on there’s a P.S…”  
I though your friend ron might like to keep this owl as its my fault he no longer has a rat.  
By the time we reach kings cross harry had reread sirius’s letter so much that it was practically flat. He is still clutching it in his hand when we pass through the barrier together. Harry’s uncle is standing a good distance from mr. and mrs. weasley eyeing them suspiciously and when mrs weasley hugs harry his suspicions about them seem to be confirmed. “We’ll call about the world cup” ron calls after harry as he pushes his trolley towards his uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
